gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alekyne Sand
NOTICE: This article is written to use more information provided by the book series "A Song of Ice and Fire" than with the TV series "Game of Thrones", so characters, their ages and their fates will be different. Spoilers ahead. ADDITIONAL NOTICE: This article is written out of context with the rest of the Game of Throne Fanon Wikia Community and should be considered non-canon or out of universe with the "Game of Thrones (Fanon) Project" and other affiliated links. Viewer discretion is advised. Alek, born Alekyne Sand, is the maester of the Citadel in service to House Baratheon of Storm's End. He also the author of many great works of literature like Of Dragonlore, The War of the Five Kings, After the Second Dawn, and Lands Deep South. Appearance and Character He describes himself as "Stoney Dornish", however only his fairer skin reflects this heritage against his darker hair and topaz coloured eyes. He has been described as having a slippery, shady sort of face, but most presume that it's because he was bastard of the black adders of House Wyl, who are known for their untrustworthy natures. He has a very lean figure, but has very strong arms and a firm grip from his days aboard the Whistler. He has only two scars on his body; one across the corner of his left mouth that looks like a downward frown, and one on his right hip after his appendix exploded and got infected. He had the skin from his appendix made into a small leather wallet. While having descided to join the Citadel as a maester, he chooses to follow his own rules, which has earned him the scorn of other maesters and their acolytes. He is rumoured to frequent brothels openly while still wearing his chain, and doesn't hold very well to the Faith of the Seven. Despite all these horrid description of him, he is undoubtably a dilligent worker, and prefers a policy of "everything, or nothing"; meaning he will put all his efforts into a single task or he simply will not do it. He is very intellegent, and has what he describes as a "near-idetic memory", saying he can remeber a picture or an image, but he cannot recall writings or anything form lists unless in numbers. Abilities Having traversed the seas at a young age, Alek is familiar with a great many languages. He is fluent in the Common Tongue, Lysene Valyrian, Volanteen Valyrian, Braavosi Valyrian, Astapori Valyrian, Qarthene, and "trade talk". He can also hold conversations in other forms of High Valyrian, even the Old Ghiscari dialects. He also shows some profficiency in Dothraki, Yi-Tish, and Summer Islandic. He claims to know the Old Tongue, Asshaian and Lhazareen also, but has never used more than thirteen words altogether. He is known as a charasmatic liar, being able to tell a tale with only half facts, but speaks of it as if it was the truth. Because he only admits to lying do people know that he can make things up, and that what he has stated previously was false and not before. From his time in the Citadel, as well as further training despite being assigned to a keep earlier than expected after many maesters had died, he has forged many different links to his chain: *When he first left the citadel to become the Maester at Storm's End in 301 AC, he had five links: Copper '''(history), '''Iron (warcraft), Bronze (astronomy), Silver (medicinal), and Electum (astrology). *By the time of his appointment to Archmaester in 323 AC, he had forged an additional four links: Yellow gold (economics), Black iron (ravernry), Valyrian steel '''(magic), and '''Pewter (langauges). He also claims to be working in links for Red gold, Platinum, Brass, and Lead, but doesn't entail what they represent. History Early Life Born in 279 AC, he was born in a brothel, but doesn't recall his mother's name or face (though most likley he chooses not to out of resentment for her selling him at a young age. He bears the bastard surname "Sand", but doesn't know who his father is. He suspects like many that it's Ser Edmund Wyl "the Black Adder" due to his womanising circumstances, and he also bears a familiar "slimy fascial appearence". Before he could remember, he was sold to a small-time shipping captain called Blayk, and his paramour Mylli, and was treated as an adoptive son. With his new parents, he spent most of his childhood on a boat heading across the Summer Sea, and occasitionally into the Jade Sea. He claims to have been as far as Asshai-by-the-Shadow, and even further. He also states to have stepped on all four continents before he was ten, but how much of it is true is not known. Two years before the event of the books, he returned to Westeros to become a Maester of the Citadel, but the reasons for this are unknown. He became an acolyte under Archmaester Martyn before the death of Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. Recent Events A Game of Thrones/Season 1 In Winterfell, Maester Luwin complains about a rude letter from an acolyte at the citadel who demanded to be sent important books detailing the history of the North and of Winterfell. A Clash of Kings/Season 2 A Storm of Swords/Season 3-4 Part 1 - Steel and Snow Part 2 - Blood and Gold A Feast for Crows/Season 5 A Dance with Dragons/Season 6 Part 1 - Dreams and Dust Part 2 - After the Feast The Winds of Winter/Season 7 A Dream of Spring/Season 8 Later Life Quotes by Alek Quotes about Alek Family Titles Styles *''279 - 296 AC'': Alekyne Sand, Bastard of Wyl **''283 - 296 AC'': Alek of Westeros Honourary First-mate of the Whistler (Titualr only) *''296 - 298 AC'': The Right Humble, Novice Alekyne *''298 - 301 AC'': The Right Humble, Acolyte Alekyne *''301 - 323 AC'': The Right Honourable, Maester Alekyne **''301 - present'': The Rigth Honourable, Alekyne, Maester of Storm's End *''323 AC - present'': The Right Honourable, Archmaester Alekyne Honours * 283 - 296 AC - Honourary First-mate, The Whistler * 301 AC - present - Maester, Storm's End Appointments * 296 - 298 AC - Novice * 298 - 301 AC - Acolyte * 301 - 323 AC - Maester of the Citadel * 301 AC - present - Maester, Storm's End * 323 AC - present - Archmaester Works written by Alek *'Vāedar Suvio se Perzo' (Ice and Fire Melody) or The Bloodiest War for the Iron Throne of the Rightful Kings of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros (301 AC): Based on the unfinished manuscript A Song of Ice and Fire by Archmaester Martyn. Though it only covers the intial half of the War of the Five Kings till the death of King Joffrey. It features a more netural tone than the pro-Lannister tone of Martyn, even scratching out the original dedication to "King Joffrey" which was changed to "the Rightful Heir" as stated in King Robert's will. It also notes the first use of the symbol "&" as a short form of "and" based on its Valyrian word "se". *'The War of the Five Kings' or The Bloody Murder and War of the Foul, Fridget, Fearless, Fruity, and Flimsy Kings that Tore apart the Realm (311 AC): The unofficial sequel to Vāedar Suvio se Perzo, but despite its title covers the second half of the war starting with Aegon's Landing in the Stormlands till the official coronation at Oldtown. It also introduces the Five Kings of the second half; Tommen, Euron, Ryam (unofficially King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea), Daenerys and Aegon. The book makes mention to two other kings, Mance (King-beyond-the-Wall) and Jon (Snow King of the Others), but explains that they were excluded partially due to little information being left about either of them. **'The Promised Prince' or The Great Tale of the Civil War which Pitted the Lives of Ten Kings Good and Evil '(323 AC): A revised partial retelling of ''The War of the Five Kings and parts of Vāedar Suvio se Perzo, but goes into detail of the qualities of each king and how they did and could have fared as the legitimate ruler. It is divided into the Mad Kings (Joffrey, Stannis, Euron, and Daenerys), the Weak Kings (Renly, Balon, and Tommen), and the Conquering Kings (Robb, Ryam, and Aegon). It was a present to King Aegon VI and Lord Rickon Stark during the fulfilment of the Pact of Ice and Fire forged centuries before, so it shows bias towards Houses Targaryen, Baratheon and Stark. *'''Of Dragonlore (313 AC): Based on the compilation of notes about dragonlore written by Lord Tyrion Lannister. The book it not only a compilation of legends about dragons that have more solid evidence than idle tales, but Alek's contribution also contains a history of the dragon's of the Targaryen Dynasties and the origins of their names and other such information. The book was completed at the behest of Lord Tyrion after he was forced to step down from office as Hand of the King, for King Aegon VI. *'Lands Further South' (319 AC): A compliation of information about the continents of Sothyros and Ulthos. Though there is no collective narrative, rather it is an encyclopedia of the different settlements, fauna, flora, and a few notable people who have travelled to these places. *'After the Second Dawn' (322 AC): A compliation of history starting from the beginning of the reign of Aegon VI. Though a great many years have already been published, it is said to be an ongoing project that its said to be in continual expansion and will do so long after Alek's death. *'Before an Iron Throne' (incumbent): A collection of the histories surrounding the Heptarchy period after the Andal Invasion and before Aegon's Conquest. The complete family lines of House Arryn, Durrandon, Gardner, Hoare, Lannister, Nymeros Martell, and Stark. A history of House Targaryen from Valyria to Aegon I, and a possible compilation of Houses Greyjoy, Harlaw, Tully, and Tyrell. *'The Centuries after Aegon's Landing' (incumbent): Based on the remnants of Blood and Fire by Archmaester Glydayn, and The World of Ice and Fire by Maester Yandel. It is meant to be an entire history of the Seven Kingdoms including the various recorded histories of each lord serving the realm at the time of the Targaryen Conquest. So far, only the First Century has been completed. **'The First Century' (317 AC): The first book. From the reigns of Aegon I to Jaehaerys I. A complete history of the entire Seven Kingdoms and the goings on from 1 AC to 100 AC. The only one thus far to be completed **'The Second Century' (incumbent): The second book. From the reigns of Viserys I to Daeron II. Still in construction. Uses The King's Brother and The Greens and the Blacks by Archmaester Glydayn as references. **'The Third Century' (incumbent): The thrid book. From the reigns of Aerys I to Joffrey I. Still in construction. **'The Fourth Century' (incumbent): The fourth and final book. From the reigns of Tommen I to present. The Exercts of this have been taken and used in After the Second Dawn. Still in construction. *'Kings at the Wall' (incumbent): A possible title for a book detailing the war of the Night's Watch since the death of King Robert, including the rise of Mance Rayder, the brief residence of King Stannis, and the horde lead by the Snow King. Appearances Books TV Series Trivia Category:Maesters Category:Characters from Dorne Category:Bastards